The present invention relates to a parking lock mechanism for a vehicle having an infinitely variable belt-drive transmission.
Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 57-173652 discloses a parking mechanism for an infinitely variable belt-drive transmission. The parking mechanism comprises a forward drive gear, a multiple-disc clutch for transmitting the power from a driven pulley of the transmission to the forward drive gear, a parking lock gear secured to the forward drive gear, a locking pawl, and a lever mechanism for actuating the locking pawl to engage the parking lock gear. The locking pawl is engaged with the parking lock gear by shifting a selector lever to a parking position. The selector lever can also be shifted to the parking position when driving the vehicle. Accordingly, if the selector lever is shifted to the parking position by mistake, the locking pawl engages the parking lock gear, which will cause breakdown of the mechanism.